Un Adiós, pero no un olvido
by Hotaru Kinomoto
Summary: Taro Misaki deja por segunda vez la ciudad de Nankatsu para radicarse en Francia junto con su padre, atrás deja amigos, equipo, compañeros...


Un Adiós, pero no un olvido

Song Fics "Promesa Final"

La silueta de un joven se pierde en el gentío que camina por la puerta que conduce hacia el avión que tiene como destino final la ciudad de París, Francia; sus pensamientos se sumergen en un mar de dudas. En otro sitio, caminando cerca del campo comunitario de futbol, una jovencita con su cabeza gacha, piensa en un pasado no muy lejano… con ténues lágrimas en los ojos, ve como unos niños juegan, lo que le trae recuerdos que la hacen poner más tristes .

"_Dices adios, hay tanto dolor_

_Quédate aquí, no te vayas de mí_

_Nunca más compartiremos juntos algo así_

_Quiero estar contigo un poco más "_

Una pareja de adolecentes conversaban de manera agitada. La chica intentaba no llorar, mientras el muchacho le sostenía los hombros para que tuviera algo de calma, pero ambos conocían su destino no importando la preparación que ambos hayan tenido, era inminente que no podrían seguir juntos

Por favor, me lo prometiste, me dijiste que no llorarías

No puedo Taro… es más fuerte que yo… siento un nudo en la gargante. Discúlpame- ella baja la mirada, para no cruzarse con los ojos de Misaki

Prometimos que no nos pondríamos triste o ¿no lo recuerdas?

¿POR QUE TE TIENES QUE IR A FRANCIA!- Hotaru lo interrumpe gritando y abrazando su pecho

¡Hotaru!- Misaki pasmado al sentir a la chica mientras lo abraza- perdóname por este daño yo…

No quiero separarme de tí- Hotaru se aferra fuertemente- Nadie, salvo tú… me has hecho sentir querida- Taro la detiene con un beso

"_Tu mano amor no quiero hoy soltar_

_Porque yo sé, no la tendré otra vez_

_Creo que, cerrando mis ojos, tú no te iras_

_Y estarás por siempre junto a mi"_

Es algo irremediable que te vayas- Hotaru entrelaza la mano de Misaki- sé que eres muy unido a tu papa y es algo muy bueno, yo no soy quien para interponerme en eso

Hotaru, quiero que tengas presente que no eres tú quien me aleja de tu lado, siempre he sido un nómade

Lo sé- musita la muchacha mirando hacia el piso

Pero hay algo muy importante que quiero plantearte- al decir esto Misaki cambia su tono de voz, se torna más serio y sus ojos cambian de su toque sencible a un tono duro, pero no inglexible

"_A pesar de que al decirme adios,_

_Estás rompiendo mi corazón_

_Trataré de no llorar mientras estés aquí_

_Como podré calmar este dolor que hay en mí_

_Obligando a mi corazón_

_A dejar de amarte y verte partir"_

No, no es cierto lo que me estás diciendo

Entiende, por favor, yo no quiero atarte a algo que no puede ser, apenas tenemos 17 años y no me pareces justo que vivas bajo una ilusión que en cualquier minuto se puede desvanecer gracias a la distancia que nos separa- Taro trata de explicarle lo expuesto

Hotaru intenta no derramar una lágrima, pero casi le es imposible, es un esfuerzo sobre humano. Pensar que tienen que romper con su primera relación, es un golpe muy fuerte. Pero Misaki trataba de liberarla de lo que no sabían si podrían reconstruir con la misma intantsidad que tienen ahora

Acaso ¿no tienes confianza en mi?- pregunta Hotaru con voz entrecortada

No es eso, es que eres muy joven y atarte a algo que puede ser más una condena que otra cosa- le explica con una mirada triste

Entonces dejé de gustarte, es eso

No, tampoco es eso

¿Entonces, no te entiendo

La lejantía, tú entrarás a la Universidad a estudiar y yo seguiré una carrera en Europa si las cosas se dan

No, no puedo entenderte- dice Hotaru moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

No lo hagas más difícil, por favor- Misaki la abraza fuertemente, quizas sería el último abrazo que se darían en su relación. Es en ese minuto que en la mente de ambos jóvenes, se reproduce el hecho que los marcó, su primer beso, él lleno de sentimiento y de ternura, para ella la posibilidad de volver a creer en una ilusión.

De la noche a la mañana, no puedo cambiar lo que siento, por más que me esfuerce- musita Hotaru que tenía depositada su cabeza en el pecho de Taro

Lo sé, pero debemos ser realistas, yo no tengo claro cuando vuelva otra vez a Japón y sabes que lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño.

_No puedo hablar, y hay tanto que decir_

_Mi Corazón no para de llorar_

_No puedo tratar de retenerte un poco más_

_Porque sé, debo dejarte ir_

_Por última vez tu rostro miraré_

_Y escucharé tu voz cerca de mí_

_El dolor de este recuerdo pronto se irá_

_Mas tu amor, nunca pasará_

Que lo consideres, es imposible ¿verdad?- Pregunta Hotaru mirándolo a la cara, pero Misaki sólo tiende a mirar hacia un costado con sus ojos cristalinos, como si quisieran llorar- me lo suponía, pero ¿qué puedo hacer yo, nada, sólo desearte lo mejor, que cuides mucho a tú papá, que trabajes duro para convertirte en un gran futbolista profesional y agradecerte el tiempo que estuviste conmigo y los momentos que compartimos, que para mi fueron los más lindos de mi vida… nunca te voy a olvidar

Gracias, yo tampoco olvidaré nada de lo vivido, porque todo lo que hemos pasado lo disfruté de corazón, y con la persona que yo escogí- Misaki dice estas palabras mientras Hotaru toma su rostro con ambas manos- Agradezco tu apoyo, tu cariño, esos días en que tuve que quedarme en casa porque mi papá estaba enfermo y no dudaste en acompañerme, dejando de lado tus responsabilidadades del colegio o tu trabajo.

Yo también te agradezco muchas cosas, que me devolvieras el creer en una ilusión, el que me dieras la oportunidad de quererte y experimentar estos lindos sentimientos, en fin, la oportunidad de conocerte, ya con eso soy muy feliz- responde con una lágrima en los ojos que él mismo retira con sus dedos- lo siento, es verdad prometí no llorar pero no puedo- sigue mientras que con sus manos comienza a secar su rostro para luego respirar profundamente y al levantar su mirada se da cuenta que Taro también tiene una lágrima que sale de sus ojos, los dos rompieron su promesa de no llorar. Hotaru toma su rotro y lo acerca al suyo, secando esa lágrima que brota de los ojos de Misaki con sus labios. Ese es el gesto de la despedida definitiva como pareja- Si hay algo que no se borrará jamás, es lo que yo siento por tí ahora…

"_Sin mirar atrás dijiste adios_

_Ya nos volveremos a ver_

_Fuerza da a mi vida esta promesa final_

_Estos mismos sueños nunca podre vivir_

_Si tú no estás junto a mí_

_Como poder detener el tiempo justo aquí"_

Los compañeros de clases, de equipo y sus siempre amigos se reunen para despedir a su otrora capitan del equipo Nankatsu de Preparatoria. Todos estaban reunidos, incluso Hotaru que había manifestado que no estaría de humor o incluso que se sentía algo enferma, para no presenciar la partida de Taro

Amigo, te extrañaremos- empieza a decir Ryo muy triste

Es cierto- responden todos a la vez

No se preocupen, me mantendré en contacto con ustedes desde Europa- les menciona Taro con una sonrisa flamante, como siempre, mientras sube al bus. En eso nota como Hotaru lo mira con un rostro triste, y le nacen las ganas de bajarse e ir a buscarla. Ella, no puede apartar su mirada y al darse cuenta que nuevamente esta a punto de derramar una lágrima hace a un lado bruscamente la cabeza, para que él no se de cuenta que otra vez estaba a punto de llorar, y cuando mira nuevamente hacia él ya se había subido al transporte.

Cuidate!- empiezan todos a gritarle

Por favor, Taro, cuídate mucho y prométe que no me olvidarás- murmura la muchacha sin que nadie alrededor la escuche. A Hotaru se le ilumina el rostro cuando ve que de la ventana de bus, tal como la primera vez que se fue cuando eran niños, sale para agitar su mano y despedirse con una mirada cautivante que hace que olvide por unos instantes, seducida por su gesto. Hasta que el transporte parte hacienda que Taro deje a sus amigos por segunda occasion pero ahora con más dolor en su pecho

"_Las lágrimas corren ahora en mi piel_

_Ya que tú no me puedes ver_

_El valor se va en mi vida hoy junto a tí_

_Ahora paso a paso te alejas de mi_

_Y yo nada puedo hacer_

_Espero que sepas yo siempre te amaré"_

El bus parte, alejandose por la avenida y Hotaru decide caminar hacia la dirección contraria y sola, no permite que ninguno de sus amigos la acompañe, comenzando a llorar, a derramar todas aquellas lágrimas que contuvo para que él no se sintiera mal "y ahora que no me ves, puedo llorar para desahogarme de verdad, te vas y ¿qué va a ser de mi?" es lo que piensa con su mirada nublada por sus lágrimas.

Taro, por su parte, solamente mira el paisaje que es completamente condicionado por el monte Fuji, recordando su estadía en una ciudad japonesa más larga de lo habitual y las cosas que experimentó el, no dejando de sentirse miserable por lo que habia dicho y hecho el día anterior. Su padre se da cuenta y lo abraza como quien protege su tesoro más preciado

Hiciste bien hijo, son muy jóvenes y si están destinados a compartir su vida, el tiempo y Dios lo dirá. Ahora desahogate que aquí está tu padre y amigo. Que nadie es culpable de nada- ante esa respuesta Taro se aferra más a su padre dejando sentir sus lágrimas que caen por sus mejillas.

Nota de la autora:

"Promesa Final" intro song o canción que se encuentra dentro de la serie Marmalade Boy. En el doblaje, realizado en Chile, esta versión es cantada por a espectacular Idol Singer Chilena Jessica Toledo, y lo hace muy bien ;), deben escucharla canta muchas canciones de animación y con Salomé la vocalista de Bys Revolution (que también cantan canciones de animé), juntas son dinamita

No quise hacer parecer a Misaki como un egoista, como me dijeron por ahí, sino todo lo contrario, a la corta edad de 17 años (o más pero haciendo un paralelo y sacando cuentas e incluso preguntado, los japoneses de la preparatoria deben salir aproximadamente a esa edad) el atar una relación a la distancia, suena más egoista que ser libres para buscar el propio destino, es eso lo que hace él, con un poco de resquemor, mas que mal, no se puede cambiar los sentimientos de un dia para otro. Por lo menos eso pasó conmigo cuando me toco vivir una situación parecida. Ahora si se puede mantener una relación a la distancia MEJOR, porque comprueba lo tan enamorado que se pueda estar

Santiago, 05 de Abril de _2005 Se celebra el abrazo de Maipú… entre O´higgins y el general San Martín ._

_Fic dedicado a Andrés Kurtpherheinr, "amor, gracias por todo y que Dios te bendiga, cuida como una estrella a Anastassia, y yo nunca te olvidaré"_

4


End file.
